Serena: The Teenage Werewolf
by Eres Li
Summary: The daily struggles of Serena and the pack.


Konichiwa, you can call me Shadow Serenity, but most people call me Shade or Serena. I'm part werewolf and I travel in a wolf pack called the Morbid Monsturrs. Yes, we are werewolves, and at midnight we change into wolves. When your a wolf you get a new name. I'm a periwinkle blue wolf with a pink mane and a black collar with a pink skull and have electrical green eyes and my name is Shade. But at daylight everyone calls me Serena. My full name is Shadow Abyssinia Black-hart Hazel Uchiha Iero Serenity. We get a new middle name everytime we turn someone into one of us. That is, we bite them. I don't really like biting people, and I don't like to talk about it that much. It's kinda personal.

I wasn't born a werewolf, of course. As a human, my name is Serena Gnomes. Which is like the most randomest name lol x_x!  
>To describe me, most people would say I'm scene-coreemo with a hint of cyber-punk which explains my sarkkastic attitude hehe :3. But I don't call myself scene, because I hate labels, and people who stereotype. I'm just ME. Unique.  
>My hair is short and platinum blond with periwinkle blue streaks and pink tips. My ex-bf drew a pic of me:<p>

http: / (dot)com/images?q=tbn:-kadsmD8F-I_SeIywcSdJdLIo

(Change the (dot) to a period and get rid of the spaces after http: and before t1. lol sorry.)

I have 13 piercings: four on each ear including gages, one belly button, snake bites, one on my right eyebrow, and one on my tongue. I also split my tongue, and have a glow in the dark tatoo in the white of my eye which is a pink heart which says Lucifer. (I'm a Satanist, so I don't believe in god.) It's kinda small, so you won't see it unless you go to a rave party.

My skin is extremely pale. Probably because I hate sports, and hate sunlight. I'm not a fucking vampyre, so don't go there with me. My eyes are ice purple, which is like extremely rare. Also my blood type is the rarest in the world, that's why all these fucking vamps want me.

It's kinda embarrasing, but I guess I should just say it, and not care about what people think. I was born a male, but Satan didn't put me in the right gender, so when I was 11 I convinced my stepmom to put me on estrogen. By the time I was 17 (my current age) I got all the necessary surgeries to make me the hawt smexxay rawr'tastiq gurl I always dreamed of.

My favorito stores are Hot Topic, Pacsun, Zumiez, Wetseal, and any thrift store besides Goodwill because all they sell is shit. I love wearing skinny jeans, leggings, and converse. I have like 20 pairs. but my favorite shoes to wear are my Demonia boots or my stilettos. I wear lots of band bracelets, and silly bands to cover up my scars from my cutting days. (I don't go on the subject a lot, don't make me). x| I also wear wolf ears and wolf tails and I also like teasing my hair and wearing lots of bows ^.^ and rainbow pearl necklaces.

I'm bi. in case you couldn't tell. If you hate people like that, then fuck off homofobes, you do not belong here.

I love writing poetry. I put some on my Myspace (I dont use facebook, it's too mainstream).

Lemme tell you a story about me, so you can know where I come form.  
>Okay so I was born in Japan because my biological dad was Japanese. I was born anorexic, so it caused a lot of problems, so I was always in the hospital. But then I moved to washington near seatle when I was 4. My parents divorced when I was 6. My dad used to abuse my mom. I remember when I was in my bed, all innocent. and I hurd the screams of my mother as my dad smacked her repeatedly. He even abused me physically, mentally, and sexually, and spritiually. I was forced to go to a catholic school where they tought me to be all goody goody. the priest raped me, and forced me to play the organ while he molested me. that's why I'm so good at the piano, so I'm in a band called Ethereal Darkness. Anyway, my mom killed herself when I was 8. It made me even more depressed.<br>As a transexual boy growing up, I was always made fun of. My stepdad was at work for like 5 hours a day, so I would never see him. I tried to commit suicide by slitting my wrists by going across the road, because that's the way that kills you. Unfortunately and fortunately, I was put in a hospital for months and I even wrote alot of famous poetry and met girls who were just like me and so I made some great tomodachis. btw, my real dad taught me japanese so I can speak it.

I was constantly being bullied in school, so I went to this private school farth away in a town called Ivalice. I turned to the wolf side for a reason. I was just a lost soul in a see of black abyss and drakness. NO one understood what I was going through, then I met the pack and they got me threw all the upps downs and turnarounds. My ex-bf who was a WW, bit me because I was so illumintated by his melancolly, ethereal apperance of his pallid, limpid pale face of sad beauty. /3

Now I'm a warewolf. Yes, I still have problems, but I'm the happiest I had ever been so don't try to make that nonpossible.

The pack has made me the rawrable, swaggyr, ironic trangirl w0lf I am today. 3333 I love them.

I'll tell you more in the next chapter so stay tuned.

sayonara xoxoxo 3

xssx ;*

love ya bitchees. review if you wont more. ;DDD


End file.
